


If I Should Stumble

by MooseFeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fallen Castiel, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-08
Updated: 2013-07-08
Packaged: 2017-12-18 02:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/874771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MooseFeels/pseuds/MooseFeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He falls, and he's scared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Should Stumble

Dean was so warm and safe, so Castiel burrowed a little deeper, a little closer to his skin.

“I’m scared,” he admitted, and Dean’s arms held him a little tighter.

Despite the rebellion and the torture and the brainwashing- despite all that- Castiel had never felt as alone as he did the moment he woke up by the side of that road. Startlingly alone.

It was the dammnedest thing, because for the first time in his life the world seemed overwhelmingly silent.

He stood up and the car nearly ran him over. Nearly went on by, but then the brakes screeched like something tortured and broken and he realized that it was his car- it was Dean’s car. That they’d already found him.

They didn’t say anything to him as they helped him into the backseat, and Castiel didn’t say anything back. They got to a hotel room and Sam murmured something about getting dinner, and then it was just him and Dean.

And then Dean hugged him.

It was like being overwhelmed all over again, but by something completely different. By something internal and sharp. Something that made his blood feel hard and fast. And he found himself breathing too fast and he found himself crying and he found himself searching for the closeness of his body near Dean’s neck.

“Dean,” he said again, “Dean, I’m scared, what do I do?”

“Well,” Dean said, and his voice a secure rumble right by Castiel’s ear, “first we get you a birth certificate and a social security number.”

“But what do I do,” he said.

“We’ll figure it out, okay?” Dean said. He pulled away to look Castiel in the eye. “Right now, let’s not sweat the big stuff okay? One step at a time.”

Castiel nodded slowly. “I think I’d like to sleep,” he murmured.

Dean pulled him over to the bed and ushered him down. “Go ahead a lay down, baby, okay?” he said, softly. “Get comfortable, I’ll get something for you, okay?”

Castiel sat on the bed, numbly, until Dean came back with a glass of water and a pill.

“This is ibuprofen,” he said, handing him the little white tablet. “You’re running a little warm. Don’t want you getting sick.”

Castiel nodded and tried to swallow it, but it stuck dryly in his throat. He coughed and swallowed some of the water. Dean took the glass from his and put it on the nightstand.

“Come on,” Dean said. “Let’s get you out of your shoes and coat, at least.”

“I don’t have any other clothes,” Castiel said, realizing suddenly that he would need more. “I need more clothes. Where will I get clothes?”

Dean kissed him on the forehead. “One thing at a time, okay?” He said. “We’ll get you clothes tomorrow.”

Castiel lay down and the bed creaked. He lay on his side and looked anxiously at the inner wall. “Don’t leave me,” he said.

Dean shook his head. “I’m just gonna turn on this lamp, okay? turn out the overhead light. You wanna take off your shoes?”

He kicked off the stiff brown dress shoes and wiggled his toes in his dark socks. “I didn’t even pick these clothes out,” he said.“These were Jimmy’s clothes.”

The room became close and cozy in the lamplight. Dean sat down on the edge of the bed, lay so that he faced Castiel. “You get to make your own decisions, you know that, right? If you want- if you want to go or if you want me to-”

Castiel leaned toward Dean and rested his forehead against Dean’s. Looked into his eyes so closely he could see the patterns that the nebulae that were mirrored in the heavens.

“I know,” he said.

Dean moved forward that bare millimeter forward and paused, on that painful cusp of the kiss.

“Please,” Castiel whispered.

Dean kissed him gently. Castiel reciprocated inexpertly.

He fell asleep there, in his space, in the safety of it, knowing that while he’d fallen, he’d also been caught.

 


End file.
